


You Can't Cheat Love

by Pieceofthrivinggarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Cheating, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, High School, Humor, Loneliness, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Character Death, Sophomore, Swearing, Texting, Unrequited Love, exam, highschool, klance, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofthrivinggarbage/pseuds/Pieceofthrivinggarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the difference between passing or failing sophomore year is riding on a measly history exam, Keith gets permission from Lance,his arch nemesis,to cheat off of his test. Subsequently, Keith's careless thinking gets him stuck in an unpredictable predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Cheat Love

At last,the luxurious spring was in blossom. Love doves chirped from the treetops, the aroma from the freshly bloomed flowers filled the air, the breeze was tender, and life was going accordingly for all those around;except for Keith.

Keith sat in a padded chair,frozen in place. A few minutes prior, Principle Allura fetched him from math class to uphold a private discussion. The older woman sat at her desk organizing her essential paperwork,while Keith scanned the room. It was quite tedious and not a bit of color was in sight. Achromatic shades of grey danced upon the unfulfilling room. The only objects showing coloration were the photographs hung on the wall,and gently placed on the silvery desk. Keith gaped at the one rested in front of him. In the photograph, a beautiful child resembling Allura grinned. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

Keith's attention turned back to the women in front of him.He noticed the outfit that snugged her body was also dull;not an inch of originality oozed out from it. The 100% wool suit was displeasing to the eyes,as its solemn appearance was far too intimidating for Keith's sanity. Even the ebony tie that hung around her neck tightly was dingy and boring. Although Principle Allura had terrible taste,she could work any outfit placed in front of her. No one payed much heed to to her poor clothing decisions,for she was a magnificent masterpiece at its finest. All you could focus on was her beautiful,dark complexion, angel white locks, and her slight curves. 

The young women brought her pursuit to organize to a holt and her soft,tender breathing ceased,for now it became heavy. Her solemn gaze pierced Keith's soul,as she leisurely leaned over her desk with her tan hands intertwined.

"Keith-"

Keith brought his heed to her sterling,blue eyes. They were the color of a tropical ocean on the finest afternoon.

"We are here to talk about your grades."

Allura took a moment to readjust her seating arrangement while she let out an exhale. Keith no longer focused on her movements/appearance.Evidently, all he could pay attention to was the words that just spilled from her mouth. What about grades?

"You are doing very poorly in History and if you fail this upcoming exam, you will be a sophomore for another year."

Keith gasped, his droopy eyes widened, his heart stopped,his world came crashing down. He already promised himself he would pick himself up out of this sorry state next school year. He couldn't fail, he just couldn't. Water droplets assembled in Keith's rosy tear ducts. It was as if the arrow of punishment was damning him for all his wrong doings. He slightly grit his teeth at the thought of being held back and repeating another year.

"Principal, that test is tomorrow! I'm terrible at histor-"

His small voice shattered beneath the heavy atmosphere. It was painful to force out his useless words.

"W-why are you just telling me this now?"

Keith had always acquired the title 'teachers pet' since his kindergarten year,but this year he came across an unfathomable ordeal. His grades crashed to the soil below, his clear mind became clouded by reckless thoughts, and his peaceful way of life vanished into the murky air. This one,little event ruined him. Every one in Keith's grade knew about this terrible event, so he often got pity. Argh, Keith hated sympathy. No one could truly understand how treacherous those days were.

Allura, looking sternly, leaned back in her swivel chair.

"It's quite unfortunate, but I know you can make it out of this,Keith."

The swivel chair creaked slightly and the older women sat up with a gorgeous, glistening smile.

"I believe in you."

She averted her worn eyes to the clock placed above the door.

"You should be getting back to class. I wouldn't want to get behind."

Keith bit his lip,as he began to slowly pick himself off the chair His broken gaze wondered around aimlessly.

What now? Keith hadn't even studied for that test,nor did he pay any mind to the lessons. Ah,he was going to bomb it and fail the whole grade. Why him? Why at all times? Why does were the Heavens doing this? Although Keith had the mindset that every thing happens for a reason, he couldn't quite wrap his head around this.

Keith clenched his shaking fingers on the metallic knob,and turned his wrist. Keith slowly totted out of the exposed opening. He whimpered slightly, as the colors of the hallway faded. His vision blurred;he couldn't see anything except a blurry void.

"Ow~"

Keith fell to the ground. Did he run into some one?. He rubbed his headache filled head and glanced over at the other party.

"I'm so sor-"

The person he ran into was Lance. Why Lance? Oh,wasn't this just great. Keith scrawled and his tender tone of voice ceased.

"Watch where you're going,McClain."

Keith had a few classes with Lance and God,was Lance an asshole. Unluckily enough for Keith, his assign seat in History was right next to Lance;Lance always picked on Keith and dampened his mood. He was an insufferable prick,causing Keith to dread every moment spent next to him,but Keith wasn't an angel to Lance either.

Lance glared deeply into Keith's soul with his navy blue eyes.

"You know, you've been the talk of the grade."

Keith gasped, still laying on the ground in front of Lance.

"What do y-"

Their voices combined when Lance's raspy voice interjected.

"Of course people will talk if the old teachers pet is failing."

  Keith was pissed. No,pissed didn't even cover how furious he was. He grit his teeth and let his mind wonder into a void.  
People are snooping on my grades? Ah, why can't people just mind their own useless business? Every one at this run down shack is pathetic. Keith's jumbled thoughts refused to conclude.

Keith couldn't handle these uneasy thoughts any longer,so he decided to find an alternative to take his mind off things. He clenched his fists,got up quickly and began to slowly trot through the lighted hall. All Lance was doing was worsening the mood and why did Lance,one of the few people he despised, know all this? God,this was terrible,embarrassing,execrable,despicable-

"Keith!"

He felt a presence on his right shoulder. Keith turned and found himself looking at Lance face to face.

Keith could hear a slight exhale escape from Lance's delicate breath.

"You know, I'm good at history, and we sit next to eachother-"

Keith gazed at Lance puzzled. Um,where was he going with this? He isn't implying ch-

"Do you know where I'm going with this?"

Lance's assertive tune caused Keith to jolt and sent a shiver down his spine. So, Lance is implying he'd cheat. Keith began to walk away quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved in some scandal. If he was caught cheating his life would be ruined, what a foolish idea.

"Lance, I'm not going t-"

Keith was caught in a dead end;the hall he walked down had no exit. Keith panicked for a moment. Well, what now? Keith was forced to face Lance. Ah,such a careless mistake. Keith was forced to listen to Lance's foolish,undeveloped idea. Keith's head began to spin, this is going all too fast.

"C'mon. We may not get along,but if you get held back I won't have any one to annoy."

Keith rolled his eyes,topped it off with a sigh and finally giving in to the temptation. Lance's cold expression gave him the hibby jibbies;Keith couldn't stand to look at him. 

"Fine, I'll copy off your test,but is it really ok?

Lance smirked slightly,as he stared deeply.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'd do anything to help another person out."

This was awfully nice of Lance,so Keith didn't really understand. This action was far out of Lance's character,or maybe, this was his true character? It was strange that out of every one, Lance was his saving grace. Maybe Lance was a nice guy after all?

"Thank you,Lance."

They stood in an awkward silence at the dead end. Well,what now?

Keith snapped back into reality with a jolt.

"Well,see you later,McClain."

Keith shoved his way through Lance and commence walking through the halls once again. His mood slightly uplifted, but was this really a good idea? If he gets caught cheating, he risks the chance of expulsion. This test is a pretty big deal,so why would Lance want to help Keith,the person he didn't get along with?Keith had so many unanswered questions.

Keith slowly walked pass the math room;he was too disoriented to continue on with his school day. Well, at least it was last period.  
Keith was dumbfounded, every negative thought he had about Lance to ceased. Wow, Keith didn't have to study or anything? Maybe Lance wasn't a bad guy. If anything, Lance is a really good guy, a saint even? Is Lance a guardian angel sent from God himself?

  Shit, feelings of regret over shadowed. Keith sincerely repented for being so mean to Lance all this time in return. Yeah, he was an asshole, but he was a nice asshole. Lance actually had a lot of good traits, and Keith kicked himself in the ass for never noticing. Maybe if they got to know each other,they'd be good friends. The real question was, did Lance feel the same? Well, obviously? Maybe? Why else would he have helped Keith?

Keith lost track of everything; he didn't even notice that he was already outside at the school's gate. Wow, time really does fly when your mood is serene. Keith slowly breathed in the sweet,savory air of the outside world. His mood was refreshed and he no longer was stressed.

Could this old enemy really be a potential friend?

 

******

 

"Ah."

Keith plopped on his bed. School was mentally draining,he desired nothing more than to sleep and watch Sex and The City. He wiggled and squirmed slightly,struggling to find a comfortable position. He hastily laid down on his side. Such an uncomfortable bed. Slightly,he moved to the left. Agh, finally. He found a good and comfortable position. At this moment,Keith would have been studying,but Lance already lifted that burden off of his shoulders. Actually,Keith was shocked at how much he was trusted Lance. Keith's whole school career rested in Lance's palms.

Zhhh

A vibrating noise radiated through out the room from his phone. Oh, it was a text message from the group chat, maybe?

Zhhh

Keith got up from his comfy position,pissed. He was mad that he had to lose his comfortability. Hastily, he snatched the vibrating phone from the ebony nightstand.

Group Chat: Fritos up my asshole

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): aYYYE,Keith. How ya been? I heard you skipped math today.

Howdoisetausername(Keith): I didn't skip...I was called down to the office about my grades.

ILoveShay<3(Hunk): WHY IS THAT THE CHATS NAMEwjwjajaJi BYE

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): Stop, Hunk. I don't care abOut your virgin eyes. AnYways, I heard your gonna fail it you don't pass the history test. :^)

Howdoisetausername(Keith): yeah,but Lance is helping me out! Isn't he nice?

ILoveShay<3(Hunk): werent you just talking about how much of dip shit he was the other day

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): ^^^^

Howdoisetausername(Keith): He's actually a really good guy! He's letting me copy off his test. He's a real life saver. Maybe even a potential friend?

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): Wowza,your literal arch nemesis is letting you copy off their test

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): sUSPICIOUs~

ILoveShay<3(Hunk): I second that

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): do I smell

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): P U S S Y ?

Howdoisetausername(Keith): .....

ILoveShay<3(Hunk): ?

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): wRONG ChaT

Howdoisetausername(Keith): anyways? It's not suspicious. 

 

Keith felt his eye lids grow heavy. Damn, he was tired. He squinted his eyes and began to click away at his phone once again

 

Howdoisetausername(Keith): I'm sleepy. I'm going to take a nap. See you guys later.

ILoveShay<3(Hunk): talk to u later

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): I'm Rick Harrison and this is my pawn shop. I work here with my old man and my son, Big Hoss, and in 23 years I've learned one thing. You never know what is gonna come through that door.

PussyDestroyer(Pidge): bye* sorry. Accidentally hit paste

 

Howdoisetausername has left the chat

Keith rested his head against his fluffy pillow. Lance isn't suspicious. He was doing something nice. Keith felt as his restless thoughts vanish, his breathing smoothen, and his heart beat stabilize. After only a few moments, he slipped deep into slumber.

 

Does Lance see me as a friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm really excited to write the 2nd chapter because things start to get more interesting.
> 
> If there is anything you need to be clarified/you find any errors, please contact me.
> 
> Yeah, I'm really sorry. This fic is probably choppy and poorly written. My sincerest apologies, I do not have much writing experience.
> 
> A few things to clear up:
> 
> • Keith went through a terrible situation earlier that year. Every one in his grade knows about it because it was quite huge. This situation is still unnamed and it will be told in later chapters.
> 
> •Shay is a human and Hunk's girlfriend in the AU
> 
> •The chat dialog is suppose to have spelling errors.
> 
> •Allura has a 7 year old daughter named Charlise,but the father is yet to be named.
> 
> •The location is Maine. Why Maine? I honestly don't know,but it sounds like a really pretty place to me and I want to travel their some day.(also, Oregon seems like a very intriguing place)
> 
> •I'm so sorry about the Pawn Stars meme.
> 
> •Keith always had the highest grades in his class,but when the traumatic event happened in his life his grades plumetted.
> 
> •Lance is a fricking prick. ;^)
> 
> •I know the way Keith described Allura was kinda sexual(slight curves,daddy <3) I didn't intend it to be that way. He was just trying to say that she was a pretty women and nothing more.
> 
> •Kinky shit 'bout to happen in later chapters and I'm scared.


End file.
